nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
Cleric is a base class in NWN2. Cleric Description: Clerics are masters of divine magic, which is especially good at healing. Even an inexperienced Cleric can bring people back from the brink of death, and an experienced Cleric can bring back people who have crossed over that brink. As channelers of divine energy, clerics can affect undead creatures. A Cleric can turn away or even destroy undead. Clerics have some combat training. They can use simple weapons, and they are trained in the use of armor, since armor does not interfere with divine spells the way it does with arcane spells. Alignment Restrictions: A Cleric’s alignment must be within one step of his deity’s (that is, it may be one step away on either the lawful–chaotic axis or the good–evil axis, but not both). A Cleric may not be neutral unless his deity’s alignment is also neutral. Class Features Progression Spellcasting *Cleric spell list *Cleric spell progression: Clerics have the same spell progression as druids. A Cleric casts divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric spell list. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Cleric’s Wisdom modifier. A Cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. In addition to his base daily spell allotment, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. Spontaneous Casting A Cleric can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the Cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The Cleric can "lose" any prepared spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level. *Spell slots used to prepare domain spells may not be used for spontaneous casting. *A good Cleric (or a neutral Cleric of a good deity) can spontaneously cast any cure spell. *An evil Cleric (or a neutral Cleric of an evil deity) can spontaneously cast any inflict spell. *A Cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player's choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the Cleric turns or commands undead. Deity Selection Due to being set in the Forgotten Realms, all divine spell-casters in the Original Campaign of NWN2 are required to select a deity during character creation. Clerics choose an alignment and race first and then receive a list of deities appropriate for them to choose from. Although the possibility for restricting domains according to deity has been flagged by the developers, this is not currently implemented. Turn or Rebuke Undead Any Cleric has the power to affect undead creatures (such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts, and vampires) by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol. A Cleric can rebuke or destroy undead creatures. Turning Checks Turning undead is a full action in NWN2. It does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Times per Day: A Cleric may attempt to Turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his charisma modifier. A Cleric with 5 or more ranks in lore gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Range: You turn undead in your line of sight up to 60feet (20M) away. Turning Check The first thing you do is roll a turning check to see how powerful an undead creature you can turn. This is a Charisma check (1d20 + your Charisma modifier). You gain a +d4 bonus if you took the sun domain. On a given turning attempt, you can turn no undead creature whose Hit Dice exceed the result on this table: : Note: The turning check total is important for damaging constructs if you have the Destruction domain. Turning Damage You roll 2d6 + your Cleric level + your Charisma modifier for turning damage. That’s how many total Hit Dice of undead you can turn. Sun domain clerics gain an additional +d6 bonus to this total. Effect and Duration of Turning The turned creature acts as if rebuked and stands still, taking a -2 penalty to AC, and have their dexterity bonus lost (if above 10, the score is set to 10 if they can be affected by ability damage). This effect lasts for 10 rounds. If you have twice as many cleric levels (or more) as the creature has Hit Dice, you destroy (supernaturally kill) the creature instead. Multiclassing If you are multiclassed between either of the 3 turning classes, you add the "turn level" of Blackguard OR Paladin (whichever is higher) to your Cleric level. A Blackguard's "turn level" is his class level -2. A Paladin's "turn level" is his class level -3. * A level 10 Cleric / 10 Paladin would have a turning level of 17. * A level 10 Cleric / 10 Blackguard would have a turning level of 18. * A level 10 Cleric / 5 Blackguard / 5 Paladin (somehow!) would have a turning level of 13, taking the blackguards +3 bonus over the paladins +2 bonus. Domains Clerics specialize in two areas of magical expertise called domains. These domains are selected when first becoming a Cleric and cannot be changed. Domains grant added spells and sometimes a free feat or special ability. Domain spells A Cleric gets one bonus domain spell slot at each level they receive a domain spell. When a Cleric prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it should come from one of his two domains (but NWN2 does not enforce this). Domain List A Cleric chooses two domains at their first class level, ideally representing the deity they have chosen to follow. Each domain gives the Cleric access to at least 2 domain spells he can cast that is added to his spell list, as well as possibly gaining a granted power. The Cleric gets the granted powers of both the domains selected. Domain Details Air Clerics of the Air domain move with the subtlety of the breeze and gain the ability to cast electrical damage spells. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: * Uncanny dodge: The Cleric retains his Dexterity bonus to AC, even when flat-footed or struck by an invisible creature. Functions like the feat Uncanny dodge. * The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: call lightning (3), chain lightning (6). Animal Clerics who take the Animal domain are able to call a faithful animal companion and cast spells that give them bestial agility and perception. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: * Animal companion: The Cleric can summon an Animal companion, like a druid or ranger. * The Cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: cat's grace (2), true seeing (4). Death Clerics who take the Death domain can summon an enhanced shadow and gain spells related to death and dying. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Negative plane avatar': Once per day, the Cleric is able to summon a shadow that gains power as the cleric advances. The Negative plane avatar gains power as the Cleric levels. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Phantasmal Killer (4), Power Word Kill (9). Destruction Clerics who take the Destruction domain are able to smite the unfaithful and are granted spells that allow them to weaken and destroy their enemies. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Smite Infidel': Once per day, the Cleric can smite a creature of a different alignment than himself, adding his Charisma bonus to the attack roll and his cleric level to damage. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: rage (3), acid fog (6). Earth Clerics of the Earth domain are as tough as old stones and are granted spells that protect against melee and energy damage. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Toughness': The cleric gains the Toughness feat, gaining +1 additional hit point for every character level he has. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: stoneskin (4), energy immunity (5). Evil Clerics who take the Evil domain are masters of the vile creatures that lurk beyond the Material Plane and are granted spells that manipulate negative energy. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Turn Outsider': The cleric's Turn undead ability functions against outsiders, such as demons, devils, and bladelings. *The Cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Evard's Black Tentacles (4), Weird (9). Fire Clerics who take the Fire domain are resistant to the searing heat of the flame, and are granted spells that call down fire against their foes. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Fire Resistance': The cleric gains Fire resistance 5/-. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: fireball (3), wall of fire (5). Good Clerics who take the Good domain inspire their allies to heroism and are granted spells that protect against and bind evil creatures. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Aura of Courage': The cleric is immune to fear and all allies receive a +4 saving throw bonus against fear. It functions exactly like the Paladin's special ability Aura of courage. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: magic circle against evil (2), lesser planar binding (5). Healing Clerics who take the Healing domain are able to cure wounds more effectively than their brethren, and they gain access to cure spells at a faster rate. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Empower Healing': The following healing spells are cast as if with the Empower Spell feat: cure minor wounds, cure light wounds, cure moderate wounds, cure serious wounds, and cure critical wounds. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: cure serious wounds (2), heal (5). Knowledge Clerics who take the Knowledge domain gain access to an improved list of bonus spells. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Extra spells': Instead of a special ability or bonus feat, the Cleric gains additional spells. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: identify (1), knock (2), clairaudience/clairvoyance (3), true seeing (4), legend lore (5). Magic Clerics who take the Magic domain gain access to an improved list of bonus spells. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Extra spells': Instead of a special ability or bonus feat, the Cleric gains additional spells. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: mage armor (1), Melf's acid arrow (2), assay resistance (3), greater dispel magic (5), spell mantle (6), blackstaff (8). Plant Clerics who take the Plant domain are able to move swifty through the wilderness and have spells that call upon the power of nature to protect and destroy. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Woodland Stride': The Cleric's movement rate is increased by 10% in outdoor, natural areas. *The Cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Entangle (1), Barkskin (2), Poison (3), Mass camouflage (4), Vine Mine (5). Protection Clerics who take the Protection domain are able to shield themselves from harm using their special abilities and spells. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Divine Protection': Once per day, the cleric is able to cast an improved sanctuary spell-like ability that sets the save DC at 10 + Charisma modifier + cleric level. The effect has a duration of 1 round per caster level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: lesser globe of invulnerability (4), energy immunity (5). Strength Clerics who take the Strength domain are able to boost their Strength with divine energy, and gain access to spells that make them stronger and more resilient. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Divine Strength': Once per day, the Cleric may gain a bonus to Strength equal to 2 + 1 per 3 class levels. This effect has a duration of 5 rounds + the Cleric's Charisma modifier. *The Cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Bull's Strength (1), Divine Power (3). Sun Clerics who take the sun domain are better able to turn undead than their brethren, and gain spells that are harmful to undead. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Exceptional Turning': The cleric has a greater chance of turning more powerful undead creatures, as well as being able to turn a larger number of undead at once. You gain an additional 1d6 bonus to the total Hit Dice of undead you can turn (3d6 + your Cleric level + your Charisma modifier). *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: searing light (2), sunbeam (7). Travel Clerics who take the Travel domain gain an increase in movement speed and access to spells related to movement. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Fast Movement': The cleric's speed is increased by 10% in light or medium armor. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: freedom of movement (3), haste (5). Trickery Clerics who take the Trickery domain gain bonuses to Rogue-like skills and gain access to various invisibility spells. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Feint': The cleric gains Feint as a bonus feat. This feat is especially useful for Cleric's who multiclass with the Rogue, Assassin, or Shadow Thief of Amn classes who will be able to Sneak Attack with it. *The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: grease (1), invisibility (2), confusion (4). Fury Clerics who take the Fury domain can summon the power of their deity to become engines of destruction. They also gain access to spells that improve their battle prowess. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Battle Master': Once per day, the Cleric may gain a +1 bonus, plus 1 per five levels, to Dexterity, Constitution, attack rolls, and damage. The cleric also gains damage reduction equal to twice this amount. Like the barbarian's class ability, this DR is not overcome by any material or magic. The effect lasts for 5 rounds + the Cleric's Charisma modifier. * The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Enlarge Person (1), Tenser's Transformation (6). Patch 1.06 Notes: The War Domain has been renamed to the Fury Domain, to allow future implementation of a more D&D-accurate War Domain. Water Clerics who take the Water domain flow like water to avoid danger and are granted spells that weaken or kill opponents. Domain Special Abilities and Bonus Spells: *'Evasion': Whenever the cleric makes a successful Reflex save to take half damage from a spell or effect, he instead takes no damage. Functions like the feat Evasion. * The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: poison (3), ice storm (5). NWN Comparison *NWN did not implement deity or alignment restriction for spell and domain selection. Without deities being used clerics had no class-alignment restrictions imposed so it was impossible to become an Ex-cleric and lose your abilities. *Alignment detection spells were not implemented and character alignment was directly used for the smite good/evil abilities instead of specifically aligned auras. *Domains in NWN only provided a handful of extra spells with no restriction on the amount which could be prepared at any time. *All Cleric were given Turn Undead and Spontaneous cure spells irrelevant of alignment, while Rebuke Undead and Spontaneous inflict spells were not implemented. *One common play style of clerics in NWN was a melee battle variant, e.g. a "Battle Cleric." This was effective due to stat enhancement spells and items stacking together making it rather easy for a cleric to achieve their +12 stat enhancement cap. Furthermore, this play style relied on "burst damage" generated through short term buffs that all stacked with one another making it rather easy for a Cleric to reach their +20 cap to AB (e.g. Divine Favor, Bless, Prayer, Aid, etc.) However, in NWN2 a more strict PnP implementation was taken such that these spells and items no longer stack, making this "burst damage battle cleric" play style far less effective. *Another style of clerics in NWN was that of a "pure caster" or "DC cleric." That is to say a cleric that focused on getting the highest possible DCs on spells. In general, this play style focused on Evocation spells with the Implosion spell being the top choice. This was a good choice because the Implosion spell in NWN received an arbitrary +3 bonus to its DC as well as received +2 DC for each Evocation Spell Focus. However, in NWN2 the arbitrary +3 bonus was removed and as per 3.5e Spell Focus Feats only grant +1 DC rather than 2. Therefore, for a level 20 character you have lost a potential 5 DC if you were to recreate it on NWN2. Not to mention that Owl's Wisdom will not stack with any wisdom enhancing items, making it very difficult to reach +12 wisdom that could be more easily attained in NWN. DnD 3.5 Comparison *The Parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *'Knowledge' skills are not in NWN2. The collective Lore skill will be used instead, though without the specific skill synergies. External Resources *NWNWiki:Cleric *DnD 3.5 cleric Category:Base classes Category:Spellcasting classes